Integritas sive perfectio
by alexmonalisa
Summary: *Title means Integrity and perfection*- Au. Bella is a vampire. Luna is a werewolf. But when Luna's life is in danger and Bella's freedom is risked, they have to join forces to survive. Jacob/OC, Bella/Edward
1. Reintroduction

**A/N: AU- All will be explained in the story.**

* * *

She ran through the forest, her heart about to burst from her chest. Her hands were smudged with dirt and her clothes hung loose on her body. Pushing both hands out she slammed into a tree to stop herself. She didn't need to keep running. No-one was chasing her anymore. Taking deep breaths, she zipped up her jeans and adjusted her tank top. She looked up at where her hands had struck the tree and chuckled at the indents left behind. Sighing, she ran a hand through her long dark hair and pulled it into a pony-tail.

She began walking forward taking in her surroundings. The sun was setting giving the forest a warm orange glow. The trees were still and there wasn't a sliver of wind. She rolled her muscles trying to get the pain out of her shoulders. A pathway lay in front of her. She followed it and froze as she entered a clearing. The scent of blood, deer and honeysuckle entered her nose. She coughed and gagged at the sugary sweet smell. It was sick and suffocating, forcing her to open her mouth and breath.

"Godamm vamps!" she hissed.

She was about to turn around and run but she called only smell one. Knowing that the ones chasing her always travelled together, she clenched her hands into fists and walked over to the vampire. She couldn't the face of the vampire but she could see dark brown hair flowing around the dying deer. The vampire paused it's feeding and it's head shot up. She gasped and stepped back.

"Luna?" said the vampire in shock.

Luna shook her head in disbelief.

"Bella? Bella Swan? You're a vampire?"

"Oh my god. It is you. Luna!"

Luna shook her head and stepped back. She may not have seen Isabella Swan since she was four but from what she remembered Bella lived in Arizona and she had nothing to do with the vampire world.

"It can't be. It's impossible." She spluttered.

"As impossible as maybe... you being a werewolf?" snapped Bella.

Well, she still has that temper, thought Luna. Sighing she shook her head and shoved her hands in her jeans pockets. She looked at her old friend. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her brown hair glowed and her golden eyes sparkled. Her skin shone too in the light of the last rays of sunshine. Luna shook her head and rubbed her rough brown skin, trying not to think of how her own hair was dirty and stood all over the place.

"Bella, what...how..."

"A week ago. One day I'm shopping in Arizona-"

"You don't shop."

"For books Luna, shopping for books. Anyway I noticed this girl following me. I tried to get home through an alley but was cornered by a whole bunch of vampires. They bit me and waited out the three days. When I came to, they explained that they were-"

"Ichor."

"Yeah, you know them?"

"More or less. Finish your story and I'll tell you mine."

"Okay. Well Caleb wanted me to join but I refused. Then I ran and have been running ever since. Though I stopped here to feed and I wanted to see Charlie but..."

"His blood a little strong?"

"Sorta. I can watch him from a distance and tolerate the smell but I don't want to risk any accidents."

Luna nodded and sat on the ground. Bella sighed and sat opposite her.

"How much did Caleb tell you?" asked Luna.

"Not much. Just who they are, the basics."

"Basically I know Ichor because I'm who they're chasing. They're werewolf hunters."

"They mentioned what werewolves were but Caleb never said-"

"Caleb is a bastard."

Bella giggled and nodded in agreement. Luna smiled and rubbed the back of her head. It was good to have a friend after so long.

"Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"What about your family?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you there?"

"Oh, guess no-one told you. They sent me to a boarding school in Italy when I was six. I was going to be a prima ballerina. But things changed when I suddenly had this fever. Next thing I know I'm phasing. I wanted to come home but... Caleb and his gang found me. You know the blonde one, Amarade, she was in the same school so she knew what I was once it happened."

"She's annoying."

"She's thirteen, well in body."

Bella nodded and Luna looked at the ground. She smiled when she noticed the state of Bella's clothes. Her top and jeans were smeared with blood and she was barefoot, just like Luna. Smiling, Luna stood up and brushed her jeans off. She held a hand to Bella, who accepted, and they both winced as their skin touched. Luna tucked her hands back into her pockets and looked around at the darkening sky.

"So, where do keep your coffin?"

Bella rolled her eyes and Luna smirked in response.

"Vampires don't sleep."

"I know." Giggled Luna.

"But you're probably tired."

"Naw, I'll live one night without sleep."

"So what now?"

"I know someone. Someone who could help us. I'm surprised you didn't go straight to them."

Bella sighed through her nose and looked towards the edge of the trees where the path was.

"I was scared." She whispered.

"Don't be. They can help. I don't know them but the one I met... Alice, that's her name... she was really nice. Besides with you there, they won't eat me."

"What makes you think I won't eat you?"

"Don't kid yourself honey, you can't take me on by yourself."

"I'm strong!" snarled Bella.

"Yeah, but you still have a conscience. "

Bella growled but then relaxed and shook her head. Luna laughed and started walking out of the clearing. The sun had fully set now but luckily Luna could see in the dark. They walked in silence and a little apart, though Luna was getting used to the smell. As they stepped further the trees thinned out again and the sounds of 'life' could be heard. As they stepped out of the forest they came to a large house. In front of the house stood a sleek yellow Porsche, the owner bent over looking in the hood. Luna cleared her throat and the owner looked up. Short hair, tiny body and a child-like smile.

"Hi Alice, remember me?" said Luna.

Alice frowned and closed the hood, wiping her hands. She nodded slowly and her eyes darted to Bella. Luna could sense her confusion.

"This is Bella. Bella **Swan**."

Alice's eyes widened and she gasped. Luna nodded and sighed.

"Exactly." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: My second Twilight story. Be gentle!**


	2. Meeting

**A/N: For those confused about Ichor, Luna shall reveal their identity in this chapter.**

* * *

Luna sighed and rubbed her shoulder. It'd had been two hours since she and Bella had arrived at the Cullen house. Alice said she was alone at home while the others were shopping in Port Angeles for new furniture. She then dragged Bella and Luna inside and gave them new clothes to wear and got every speck of dirt off them. Now Luna and Bella sat side by side on a white leather couch, both tense as the sounds of cars parking in the garage reached the house. Luna could smell the scent of a thousand flowers and suppressed the urge to gag. There were sounds of laughter but it died as the front door open and in a flash six angry vampires were in front of her glaring. Luna shifted closer to Bella who put her arm around her friend. They both winced again as their skin touched. Luna noticed that the vampire with dark, unruly hair stared at Bella in an infatuated way. Alice came in from the kitchen, smile on her face.

"Be nice everyone, they're guests."

"We leave you alone at home and you pick up a stray." mutters the blonde girl vampire.

Luna sneered at her, and noted how Bella turned away. Alice sighed and sat down.

"Everyone this Luna and Bella. Girls, this is my family. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper."

Everyone nodded at each other and Luna noticed the loving look that passed between Alice and Jasper. She also noticed the shy smiles between Edward and Bella, looked like romance was in the air.

The Cullen's took respective seats around them. Carlisle sat closest.

"How do you know each other?"

Luna frowned.

"Me and Alice or me and Bella?"

"Both."

"I met Alice in Port Angeles. She helped me with a spot of trouble. Bella and I have known each other since we were small. Her father came down to La Push a lot."

"Her father?"

"Chief Swan." muttered Alice.

Luna looked up and saw shock on every face in front of her. Except Alice, Bella and Rosalie. Rosalie merely looked confused.

"Why is it such a big deal that she's his daughter?" asked Rosalie.

"Because she was meant to go live with her father. He's been telling the whole town. And now ..." whispered Edward.

"Now I'm a vampire." muttered Bella.

There was silence as everyone took in the reality of the situation. Then, to everyone's surprise, Bella threw her arms around Luna and started to cry softly although no tears fell. Luna put her arms around her friend and stroked her hair.

"Bella, who did this to you?"

"I know." whispered Luna.

All heads turned towards Luna. She pulled Bella closer and rested her chin on Bella's cold head.

"They're called Ichor. It means blood of the gods. They believe that they are the selected few vampires made to rule the world. They've been chasing me since I turned werewolf which was a year ago-"

"That's the same time the kids in La Push started changing." Said Emmett.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, they want Bella for their leader Caleb. You know as his mate. And her power. I heard them discussing this. I never knew it was Bella they were after. They just talked about this girl. That was when they almost caught me in Arizona. I thought being somewhere sunny they wouldn't find me." She gasped and tears came to her eyes. "They probably found her because I was there."

"Don't blame yourself." whispered Bella.

"I should go."

"Luna, no! Stay with me. We'll leave together. Let's go to Alaska."

"Been there. Though Hawaii seems safe."

"Stay here."

All eyes turned to Edward who was looking at Bella. Luna frowned and shook her head.

"It won't work."

"Bella needs help. You both do. Stay here."

"It's fine with me." said Carlisle.

Esme nodded in agreement while Rosalie snorted and left the room. Luna sighed and rubbed her head.

"So how many of these Ichor freaks are there?" asked Emmett.

"Four. Caleb, Braeden, Regan and Amarade."

"Wait, that's two girls and two boys. Why would Caleb need Bella as a mate?"

"Caleb doesn't have a mate. Braeden and Regan are mates. Amarade had a mate called Damien but he's... gone."

"Killed?" asked Esme.

Luna nodded. Bella finally sat up and sighed. Luna started to feel really sick and the floor seemed to be moving.

"You can sleep in my room." Offered Edward.

Luna wondered how he knew she was tired. She was more creeped out when he smiled and stood up.

"Follow me. And let's not worry about the smell for now." He chuckled.

Luna shrugged and followed him to his room. It was upstairs at the end of the hall. There was a leather couch and loads of books. Smiling Luna settled down on the couch. A blanket was draped over her by Esme and she had to close her eyes to prevent the sting of tears that threatened to fall. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bella sat by the window looking out into the night sky. She knew Edward was staring at her from his seat on the couch. The others had dispersed and Luna was sleeping. Bella sighed and turned around to face Edward. He smiled a crooked smile at her that made her really warm. Which was impossible since she had no blood to warm her up.

"So how old are you?" she asked.

"Seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen?"

He shrugged and walked over to her, sitting next to her on the window ledge.

"Awhile."

Bella nodded and started playing with her hair. She'd never really had a boyfriend or even a crush. She just never was that type. But now she had a gorgeous tall dark and handsome guy who made her feel like a silly infatuated teen.

"How did you change?" she whispered.

"Carlisle. He saved me when I was dying from the Spanish influenza. It was my mother's last request."

"I miss my mother. She was worried when I called. I told her I was going to stay at our old house for another two weeks before I went to Charlie. She and Phil, her new husband, are in New York."

"When you became a vampire your voice becomes more like a song."

"I noticed."

She turned to smile at him but frowned when she noticed confusion in his eyes. She titled her head to the side.

"What?"

"I can't hear anything." He said.

"Is something wrong with your ears?"

"No... I mean... I read minds, but I can't hear your thoughts."

"Maybe there's something wrong with me."

"Bella, I tell you I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you."

Bella giggled and shrugged. She stood up and walked over to the couch and sat down. Sighing she looked down at her hands.

"Do you ever miss it?"

"What?" he asked.

"Being normal."

"I don't really remember it... why, is it weird for you?"

"Yeah. I can't cry, eat or sleep. I breathe just to try and feel human again."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's sad that your life has been taken away."

"Wait, wait. I miss normal life but being a vampire isn't so bad."

"Not so bad? Bella, as a vampire we risk the lives of everyone around us."

"What? It's not that hard to resist human blood. I mean when I'm near Charlie I can smell his blood but I can resist the urge to drink-"

"You can control it?"

"Yeah, is that wrong?"

"Bella, most newborn vampires can't control the urge and end up taking years to control it. Jasper is still trying to gain that level of control."

"Great, that settles it. I'm definitely a freak."

Edward stared at her in shock then burst out laughing. She smiled shyly and looked at her hands. She knew wasn't laughing directly at her. Not in a bad way at least.

"Oh Bella, you really are something."


End file.
